Both amateur and professional golfers record their scores on golf scorecards, which may be carried by the golfer's caddy. However, many scorecards are carried by golfers, especially amateurs, and entries are made after each hole. The scorecard may be lost or damaged in handling, and the scorecard is usually not readily accessible to the golfer.